Rex
Rex (Japanese: , Rekkusu) is the main protagonist of Xenoblade Chronicles 2. He is a Driver who harnesses the power of a Blade named Pyra. She is also known as the legendary sword Aegis for which Rex is devoted to protect it. Together with Pyra, he goes on a quest to find her long-lost home, Elysium. Due to the Aegis' duality, Rex can drive the other incarnation of the weapon, the Blade Mythra. Rex is designed by Masatsugu Saitō. Story Rex grew up in the Fonsett Village of the Leftherian Archipelago. Rex lives on the back of Azurda whom he calls "Gramps" and be transformed into a small companion often standing inside his helmet. They travel through the sea of clouds overrunning the world of Alrest. Rex is a dynamic and vivid boy who earned his living by performing retrieve and rescue missions as a Salvager ( , Sarubējā). His outfit allows to protect himself while saving people who get lost in the Cloud Sea, and while scavenging useful resources from beneath. One day, Rex meets the Blade Pyra and becomes a Driver, which allows him to forge links with other Blades. Driver Arts Aegis Sword * Anchor Shot, Topple / HP Potion * Sword Bash, Back attack ↑ * Double Spinning Edge, Side attack ↑ * Rolling Smash, AOE / Aggro down Greataxe * Strong Smash,' '''Toppled ↑ * '''Axe Twist', AOE / Aquatic ↑ * Power Swipe, Launch * Bold Tackle, Critical recharge Megalance * Strong Horn, High HP ↑ * Power Spike, Break / Side Attack ↑ * Heavy Hitter, Aggro Down * Feral Spin Gun * Daring Shot, High HP ↑ * Armor Crusher, Launched ↑, Pierce * Grenade Launcher, AOE / Blowdown * ??? Katana * Sword Uppercut, Break * Feral Blade, AOE / Aggro Up * Breakdown, Aggroed ↑ * Dual Slash, Evasion Shield Hammer * Iron Wall, Defense * Diving Swing, AOE / Aggro up * Power Hammer, Front attack ↑ * Mighty Beat Ball * Touchdown, HP Potion * Brave Throw, Toppled ↑ * Strong Shoot, Attack Recovery * Mighty Ball Knuckle Claws * Feral Uppercut, Blowdown / Cancel ↑ * Grand Smash, HP Potion * Mach Straight Punch, Back attack ↑ * Bullet Punch, AOE Games Collaboration A DLC for The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild bringing "Rex's costume" to Link was released on November 9th, 2017. It offers the new side quest Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 where Link has to discover three red treasures across Hyrule, each of them containing the Salvager Headwear, Vest and Trousers. These three pieces of the "Rex's costume" worn by Link grant him the bonus effect Swim Speed Up. XC2-BotW-Rex-costume.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-Rex-costume-2.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-Rex-costume-3.jpg|Rex's costume worn by Link in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Rex's costume (Breath of the Wild).jpg|Rex's costume pack obtained in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild XC2-BotW-side-quest.jpg|''Collaboration: Xenoblade Chronicles 2'' side quest triggered Trivia * The Aegis hold by Rex is a blade similar to Shulk's Monado from Xenoblade Chronicles. Gallery XC2-Rex-and-Jitchan.jpg|Rex and Azurda XC2-Azurda.jpg|Azurda housing Rex on his back XC2-Rex-and-Pyra.jpg|Rex and Pyra XC2-Uraya-2.jpg|Rex and Hotaru looking at the Kingdom of Uraya's luminescent forest XC2-Rex-vs-Mòrag.png|Rex confronting Mòrag XC2-Rex-appearance-change.jpg|Rex's appearance evolution between two early build versions Rex xc2 close.PNG|Rex Switch XenobladeChronicles2 E32017 character 01.png|Rex XC2-002.png|Rex XC2-011.png|Rex and Pyra XC2-012.png|Conceptual artwork XC2-013.png|Rex XC2-014.png|Rex and Pyra fr:Rex Category:XC2 Characters Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Playable Characters Category:XC2 Male Characters Category:Drivers